False Assumptions
by luvsanime02
Summary: One-shot. Set two months after Not Even Close. Part of the Maturity 'verse. Naruto learns the important distinction between knowing and assuming.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto is owned by Kishimoto Masashi. I am making nothing off of this fic.

**AN: **Rated M for mature sexual situations. This is a sequel to Not Even Close. It's also Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura. (Edited 12.2013)

########

**False Assumptions **by luvsanime02

########

Naruto has always assumed that, someday, Sasuke will wise up and realize just how amazing Sakura-chan is. He's wrong.

The two of them aren't looking each other in the eyes, even though they're having sex face-to-face. Naruto knows this because Sakura-chan's gaze slides right over Sasuke's right shoulder and straight to him. The play of emotions across her face is fascinating, exhilarating. The little ring of green color left in her eyes that isn't black looks dark enough that it's difficult to tell the difference in the low lighting.

Those changes aren't because of Naruto.

Her feet are brushing against his sides with every forwards and backwards movement. The sensation's almost light enough to tickle, but not quite. Which is something of a relief, all things considered. Not that he feels particularly pressured. Uncomfortable, yes. Awkward beyond belief, most definitely. But he doesn't feel any pressure, really. It's not like this is the first time he's had sex with Sasuke. Not the second, third, fourth, or any other single-digit number either.

Naruto just doesn't know where to put his hands. He wants to lean forward, to touch Sakura-chan and run his hands down her legs, over her stomach. He wants to touch her breasts, and lick them too. Even her nipples are a light pink. Her face is flushed, and she looks… She looks just as awkward as he feels, actually, but in a much more attractive way, no doubt about it.

He's always known, really, that Sakura-chan is in love with Sasuke, and that no matter how many times Naruto asks her out her answer will stay the same. He's right.

This doesn't change the fact that, when Naruto reaches out his hand her left one clasps it firmly, almost needy, and she smiles. It's like waking up to birdsong, to the smell of a fresh, spring breeze, and he can feel his cheeks stretching under the force of his smile.

Sasuke's hand covers theirs, and Naruto watches Sakura-chan's eyelids flutter. Sasuke's next few thrusts are faster and her head flies back to rest on the pillow where she rubs against it slowly, as though unaware of her actions. Naruto feels her ankles tighten around his ribs as she attempts to meet the thrusts, not really having any room to move though. His own breathing speeds up even more as Sasuke thrusts back onto him again and again.

There can't be any jealousy. All of them know that. After all, what does it really matter that none of them want the other two in the same way or the same amount? It isn't like anyone's feelings are a secret or even a new development in their relationship. Especially not when compared to this.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura-chan sighs, almost moans, under her breath.

There is ice water in Naruto's veins and fire in his guts.

He removes his hand from their tangle, and watches Sasuke's fingers flex before they fall too. Sakura-chan reaches up so that she can grab onto the pillow beneath her head. Her right arm is completely extended down to her fingers and flung out across the bed. Naruto starts moving even more purposely in response to this. He wants to thrust into Sasuke hard enough that it resonates through all three of them.

Hands on Sasuke's hips, Naruto spreads out his knees more, ignores Sasuke's wordless grunt of irritation as his legs are forced further apart, leans back to change the angle, and thrusts in deeper. He lets himself come out more than halfway before he pushes back in, feeling the familiar stretch and squeeze. His movements are enough to cause Sasuke to groan and Sakura-chan's feet to slide down and fall to the small of Sasuke's back and between Naruto's hands.

Naruto stares at them for a moment, at the nail of her left big toe that's cracked all the way through, before he registers that Sakura-chan is digging her heels in, her toes flexing as though also trying to grab purchase. So he thrusts again, faster, and hears her let out a grunt of her own.

He does that two more times before he hears a crack and looks up, dazed, to see her grip has shifted from the pillow to the wall, even though there's nothing to grab there. Well, there hadn't been, but Naruto reckons the fist-shaped hole that is now doubling as a handhold works well enough.

Besides, it's giving Sakura-chan just enough leverage to finally move with his thrusts, to slam down hard on Sasuke each time Naruto surges forward. He hears someone's teeth grinding and doesn't know whose, though he guesses Sasuke's since Naruto's own mouth is wide open as he pants.

Sasuke lifts himself up off of his elbows, his hands now planted down on either side of Sakura-chan's shoulders. He pushes back even more firmly onto Naruto and adds a different rhythm. Sasuke's thrusts become shorter, never letting Naruto's erection get more than an inch or two out before slamming back, and it really must hurt, but Naruto doesn't care if Sasuke doesn't.

Sakura-chan comes. Naruto wants to pause in order to watch more closely. The fingers of her right hand, no longer extended, are now rubbing against her sex, moving frantically. The sight is almost enough for Naruto to follow her but it's Sasuke who pushes him over, who doesn't stop moving, keeps on pushing, and Naruto's head rolls back. It feels like flying, like jumping from a tree in Konoha only to stay up so long that he lands down in Suna, and yet no time passes at all.

Naruto's awareness comes back to him slowly, and somehow he's on his stomach on the bed, his head almost falling off the edge, and his legs thrown over Sasuke's own to his right. He feels a foot nudge his calf and he knows it's Sakura-chan over on Sasuke's other side. He wiggles his toes half-heartedly and hears a snort in response.

This is when he and Sasuke would usually drift off to sleep, but Sakura-chan's suddenly propped up on one arm. Her lips brush lightly against Sasuke's, who doesn't respond other than opening his eyes but he also doesn't pull away. Naruto has just enough time to feel his chest start to tighten before Sakura-chan leans over Sasuke's torso, and-

It's better than Ichiraku's ramen, better than being told he reminds the villagers of Yondaime, better than the sex he's just had, and it's over far too quickly. Sakura-chan gives him a tired smile as she pulls back, her eyes back to their normal sea-green and sparkling, and she scoots back over to lie down again, curling up into Sasuke's side.

Sasuke is watching, but he doesn't say anything. Naruto can feel his own eyes getting heavier but Sasuke still doesn't look away. It isn't until Sakura-chan's breathing starts to slow and become softer that Sasuke leans forward. This kiss is almost as sweet as Sakura-chan's, but what surprises Naruto is that his breathing involuntarily stutters. Sasuke's tongue slides against his, very slowly, and just as slowly pulls back before Naruto's breath returns.

Sasuke's eyes chase him into his dreams, where they mix with the sea, and Naruto just feels something brush against his hair as he dozes off.

He's always assumed that, one day, Sasuke and Sakura-chan will get together, will get married and have babies, and that their team will be strangely unbalanced from then on.

Naruto's assumptions are wrong. Their team is very equal. He also knows it's a chaotic mess. But it's theirs.


End file.
